


Sick Day

by MoreBooksLessBoys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreBooksLessBoys/pseuds/MoreBooksLessBoys
Summary: Victor goes off to a meeting and Yuuri stays home, taking care of their sick boyfriend. Yuri caught a cold.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is like 17. Victor spelled as Viktor

Yuuri had woken up early to see Viktor off. He had a meeting with some sponsors so practice was canceled for Yuuri as well. Yuuri went back to bed where Yuri was curled under the blankets, the blond had to get up for practice in an hour so Yuuri wanted to enjoy the time he had left of his company. He snuggled close to him and Yuri, still asleep, curled closer to him.

Yuuri smiled, his heart never failed to flutter every time his younger boyfriend did such things. Yuri wasn't as affectioned as Viktor, he was far from it, so any tiny form of affection— intentional or not— made Yuuri’s heart happy. 

He knew that Yuri loved him and Viktor as much as they loved him, he just didn't like to show it the way they did. Perhaps it was because he had only been with them for five months now and sex was still out of the equation. They wanted to wait until Yuri was older. They had never even meant to get involved with him this soon. Viktor and Yuuri had talked and come to the agreement that they wouldn't express their romantic feelings for Yuri until he was twenty. But a year after the Grand Prix Final, Yuri had screamed at them to stop kissing in front to him because they were hurting him. 

They have been together since then, about five months. Yuri didn't live with them but he would sleep over every now and then. He had brought enough clothes for a week this time, the longest he had ever stayed.

Yuri mumbled something in his sleep and rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s chest. Smiling wider, Yuuri brushed his blond hair out of his face and his smile flattered. Yuri was hot. His skin was warmer than usual. The dark haired Yuuri pressed his palm against the other's forehead. Yuri was running a fever. He was sneezing last night, it was probably a cold. He had told the blond that it was not a good idea to walk around in his boxers, eating ice cream out of the tube after a shower when the weather was already starting to get cold.

Yuuri carefully destangled himself from Yuri and padded out the room with his phone. He sure as hell wasn't calling Yakov, he did not want to get yelled at, instead he texted Mila. 

While he waited for a response, Yuuri searched for cold medicine in their medicine cabinet. He found a box with only two cold medicine pills and a half empty bottle of cough syrup. He would have to text Viktor to bring some medicine home on his way back, but for now this would do. 

Mila replied saying that she would tell Yakov and to take care of Yuri, she added three winky faces at the end. Yuri shook his head smiling. He filled a glass of water and went back to the room. He placed the water and medicine in the nightstand and went to the bathroom to get the thermometer. 

He inserted the thermometer under Yuri’s armpit and waited. It was nothing to worry about, just a little above average. 

Yuuri made sure to turn off the alarm on Yuri's phone ( and taking a minute to admire the wallpaper, which was a picture of Yuri sitting on top of Viktor and Yuuri while they both kissed his cheek) and went back to bed. 

He abruptly woke up with a hard shove. Yuri had a murderous look on his face. “Where's my phone? Why didn't my alarm go off?” 

Yuuri blinked and slowly sat up, pulling Yuri’s phone from under his pillow. “You had a fever.”

He pressed the back of his palm to Yuri's forehead. “You still do.”

Yuri's face softened but he still pursed his lips and grabbed his phone. “Did you call Yakov?”

“I texted Mila.”

Yuri was looking through his phone. “Why did she text me ‘get well soon’ with a bunch of winky faces?”

Yuuri blushed. “I don't know.”

He rolled off the bed and grabbed the medicine for Yuri. The blond took the pill into his mouth and drank the entire glass of water. “Thanks.”

Yuuri grabbed the first shirt he saw, which happened to be one of Viktor’s long sleeves and pulled it over Yuri’s head. Then he pulled up a pair of leggings which were his. The shirt was too big on him and only made Yuuri want to kiss him, so he did. 

“Are you hungry or do you wanna go back to sleep?”

“Hungry,” he said quickly. 

Yuuri smiled. “Come on then.”

He lifted Yuri into his arms and the blond instinctively wrapped his legs around him. “I can walk,” he said, but made no attempt to let go. 

The blond pressed his face to Yuuri’s shoulder as he carried him all the way to the kitchen and placed him on the counter. 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“Omelette,” Yuri answered, swinging his legs. 

Yuuri set to work, feeling the blond's gaze with his every move. He coughed every now and then and huffed when Yuuri scolded him for eating ice cream in his underwear the previous night. When he was finished. Yuuri set the table for two and lifted Yuri from the counter, carrying him to the table without hearing a complaint. 

Yuri was always this way when he was sick. He liked to be taken care of and he was more touchy and usual. In fact, the first time he had stayed over for more than a night it was because he was sick. 

After breakfast Yuri wanted to watch the TV so they cuddled on the couch. Yuri was draped on top of the older one. 

Yuri was watching the show on the screen, but Yuuri was finding Yuri more interesting. “You're so beautiful, Yura.”

The blond blushed and lifted his head from Yuuri’s chest to kiss him. 

When Viktor walked into the house with a bag of medicine and Yuri's favorite chocolates, he found his boyfriends curled up in the couch. His heart swelled with love.

“I'm home,” he announced. 

Both Yuris turned to look at him. Viktor removed his shoes and padded towards them. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Yuuri’s lips and then on Yuri’s.

“You'll both get sick,” Yuri huffed.

“It's worth the risk, my beautiful Yura.” Viktor told him. 

Yuri rolled his eyes but Yuuri smiled at him as he continued to run his fingers over their lover's blond hair.

“I brought you more medicine.”

Yuri eyed the bag. “What else?”

The older one chuckled. He pulled out a box of chocolates and handed it to him. 

“Thanks,” coughed Yuri and immediately tried to open the box, scooting closer to Yuuri to make room for Viktor. 

Viktor climbed on the couch with them and Yuri automatically shifted so that he was lying in between him and Yuuri, with his limbs equally draped on top of them. 

Yuuri took the box from the blond as he watched him struggle to open it. Yuri hummed when the box was finally opened. He took the first chocolate into his mouth then looked for the one Yuuri liked and offered to him. Yuuri opened his mouth in content.

The blond then took Vikotors favorite and brought it to his mouth. Viktor happily took it and made sure to lick Yuri's finger when he did. “Gross,” the blond complained. Yuuri laughed and kissed his hair.

“How did the meeting go, Vitya?” Yuuri asked.

“Great as expected,” he told them and answered the rest of their questions.

This large couch had certainly been a good investment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I might turn this into a collection of Victor/Yuuri/Yuri one-shots. Comments and kudos are appreciated and encourage me to write more!


End file.
